


Endless circle

by crazykotyara



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Первый раз Ричард увидел рисунки в начале последнего учебного года.





	Endless circle

Первый раз Ричард увидел рисунки в начале последнего учебного года, на уроке истории. Они - выпускной класс, и по-хорошему стоило бы сосредоточиться на учёбе, но с историей всё шло не так, как нужно.  
Ричард был хорош во всех гуманитарных предметах, он просто обожал литературу, и, казалось бы, с историей тоже не должно было быть проблем, но что-то мешало. Ричард действительно пытался заинтересоваться ею, но как только он открывал учебник, в груди появлялось какое-то неприятное чувство. Чувство фальши. Оно вязло на зубах, застывало комом в горле, сдавливало грудь и обосновывалось свинцовой тяжестью в животе. Для себя Ричард объяснял это тем, что, должно быть, услышав в детстве очевидное мнение о том, что вся история переписывается тысячами раз так, как диктует текущее правительство, разочаровался в этой науке изначально.  
Уроки истории проходили скучно: Ричард, чувствуя острую потребность как-то отвлечься от монотонного рассказа учителя, занимался ерундой: складывал из листов записной книжки бумажные самолётики, например, - и в итоге начинал чувствовать себя простым бездельником, прожигающим деньги, выплачиваемые за обучение, впустую.  
Первый рисунок Ричард увидел в середине недели. Придд сидел за соседней партой справа, и в любом другом случае Ричард вообще не обратил бы на него внимания, но, зацепившись взглядом за рисунок, уже не смог отвернуться. Это было крыло королевского дворца, набросанное синей шариковой ручкой. Выглядело оно совсем не так, как сейчас, но почему-то именно этот вариант и казался наиболее правильным. Ричард вспомнил, что дворец неоднократно перестраивался и реставрировался, как и все культурные памятники. Это всё объясняло. Кроме одного - Ричарду неоткуда было знать, как должен выглядеть королевский дворец. Если бы он видел древние чертежи... Но он не видел, он всегда избегал исторических музеев и всего, что с этим связано. Он бы запомнил, если бы видел что-то такое.  
Ричард поскрёб пальцем парту, пытаясь отвлечься, но вышло плохо. Рисунок притягивал взгляд, и противостоять этому притяжению было невозможно.  
Ричард не думал, что Придд умеет так рисовать, что вообще умеет рисовать. Если быть точным, о Придде Ричард вовсе не думал - из всех его одноклассников Придд был самым тихим и никогда не искал чьей-либо компании; Ричард даже не помнил, когда Придд оказался в его классе - они совершенно точно учились вместе не с самого начала.  
В нарисованную балюстраду ткнулся стержень ручки. Ричард вздрогнул и поднял взгляд. На него своими безжизненными серыми глазами смотрел Придд. Ричард неожиданно смутился, поняв, что, должно быть, уже минут пять пялится в чужую тетрадь через проход между партами, и торопливо отвернулся, уткнувшись взглядом в доску. В эту же секунду прозвенел звонок. Ричард побросал учебники в сумку и выскочил из кабинета, наверное, даже слишком поспешно. Реакция была несоразмерна произошедшему, и Ричард понятия не имел, почему случившееся так его задело. Может быть, он заболел - да, скорее всего.  
Вопреки опасениям Ричарда, на следующий день Придд на него никак не отреагировал, даже не оторвал взгляд от учебника физики, по которому готовился к тесту, когда Ричард вошёл в класс. Это было ожидаемо, но Ричард всё равно почувствовал облегчение.  
Дни потекли серой дождливой чередой. Ричард впал в какую-то тоскливую апатию и не мог сказать, с чем это было связано. Может быть с тем, что это был его последний школьный год, и после придётся поступать в университет, а Ричард до сих пор понятия не имел, чего он хочет от жизни. Вокруг всё казалось каким-то призрачным и ненастоящим, будто всё только сон, и однажды Ричард проснётся, и вот тогда... Но Ричард не просыпался.  
А под конец месяца Придд обронил тетрадь.  
Шёл дождь, и школьный двор пестрел разномастными зонтиками. Под ботинками хлюпала вода, впереди маячил лиловый зонт Придда. Автобус Ричарда отходил с той же остановки, поэтому часть пути они с Приддом проделывали вместе. Они часто стояли на остановке на совсем небольшом расстоянии друг от друга, и Ричард иногда думал о том, что, может быть, стоило попытаться заговорить с ним о рисунках, но каждый раз ничего не выходило. Ричард не умел завязывать разговоры, Придд, если и умел, - не хотел.  
Подошёл автобус, обдав их ледяными брызгами из лужи. Придд запрыгнул в него, сумка с не до конца застёгнутой молнией, висящая на его плече, мотнулась, из неё выпала тетрадь и шлёпнулась на мокрый асфальт. Двери захлопнулись и автобус тронулся. Если Придд и заметил потерю, было уже поздно. Ричард постоял пару секунд в нерешительности и наклонился поднять тетрадь. Он сможет вернуть её после выходных, наверняка Придду она понадобится.  
Подавив искушение заглянуть в тетрадь прямо сейчас, Ричард положил её в сумку.  
Ричард думал о ней всё то время, что ехал в трясущемся автобусе, и после, когда шёл до дома под дождём, но когда оказался, наконец, в своей комнате, заколебался. Рыться в чужой тетради было не слишком-то порядочно. Кроме того, Ричард подсознательно чувствовал, что если найдёт в тетради другие такие рисунки - что-то непоправимо изменится. Не факт, что к лучшему.  
Может быть, конечно, там просто конспекты. Обычные конспекты по химии, например. Ричард привалился к стене, раздираемый внутренними противоречиями. Он должен был заглянуть в тетрадь. Это могло быть - казалось - по-настоящему важным.  
Подрагивающими пальцами Ричард раскрыл тетрадь на середине.  
Это не были конспекты по химии.  
Ричард просмотрел всю тетрадь. Она была изрисована не полностью, где-то на три четверти, но хватило и этого. Ричард не мог описать чувство, которое возникло у него, когда он разглядывал рисунки Придда. Бесконечные пейзажи, фрагменты зданий, лошади и оружие, люди с пустыми, не нарисованными лицами. Одновременно знакомое и чужое. У Ричарда заболела голова. Он положил тетрадь на стол и рухнул на кровать, морщась. Его потряхивало. Ричард не понимал, что происходит и уже не был уверен, что хочет понимать.  
На следующий день у него поднялась температура. Забывшись беспокойным сном, он видел рисунки Придда - не шариковой ручкой, а полноценные, яркие и живые. Когда Ричард открыл глаза и посмотрел на тяжелое серое небо, его снова замутило. Ричард не хотел думать ни о чём, и он старался, действительно старался. Леворукий бы побрал ту минуту, когда он решился открыть тетрадь.  
В понедельник утром градусник показал, что температура почти в норме. Причин прогуливать школу не было; выпускные экзамены были ближе, чем казалось.  
Ричард положил тетрадь Придда в сумку вместе со своими, но когда зашёл в кабинет, отдавать тетрадь перед всем классом вдруг показалось неправильным.  
Шанс представился только на третьей перемене.  
Придд вышел, и Ричард отправился за ним. Они успели дойти до библиотеки, прежде чем Ричард взял себя в руки и окликнул Придда. Тот остановился и обернулся.  
Придд выглядел утомленным, и в этой его болезненной бледности и безразличной усталости в глазах Ричард неожиданно увидел отражение своих невзгод. Откладывать было нельзя.  
Ричард протянул Придду его тетрадь.  
\- Ты обронил в пятницу на остановке. Я подумал, что она тебе нужна.  
Придд взял тетрадь, пролистал её рассеянно и коротко поблагодарил. Он явно не был расположен к беседе, но Ричард неожиданно чётко осознал, что это может быть единственный шанс нормально поговорить.  
\- То, что ты рисуешь... это старая столица?  
Придд поднял брови и сухо ответил:  
\- Да.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, как она выглядела? - все фразы, слетавшие с языка, казались жутко глупыми, но Ричард не мог сейчас концентрироваться на этом. - Я имею в виду, разве в наши дни осталось много свидетельств о том, как тогда всё выглядело? Ну, после того пожара...  
\- Не много, - всё так же сухо согласился Придд и сощурился. - А ты не казался мне похожим на любителя порыться в чужих вещах, Окделл.  
Это был очень точный удар. Ричард вспыхнул, развернулся на каблуках, чтобы немедленно вернуться в класс, и только затем понял, что это был изящный уход от ответа. Ричард обернулся. Наверняка он был смешон сейчас, но это уже не казалось таким важным как раньше.  
\- Откуда ты это берёшь, Придд?  
\- Фантазия, - Придд постучал указательным пальцем по лбу. - Удивительно полезная вещь. Советую.  
Он лгал, Ричард понимал это. Разумно, наверное. Если Придд и знал что-то - что-то? - у него не было никаких причин открываться полузнакомому человеку.  
\- Когда я вижу твои рисунки... - Ричард облизнул пересохшие губы, продолжил, с трудом подбирая слова. - Мне кажется, будто я уже видел то, что на них изображено. Мне кажется...  
\- Я понял, - прервал его Придд. За ледяной маской безразличия будто что-то мелькнуло, но Ричард не успел разглядеть. - Но не могу ничем помочь. Я действительно беру это из головы. Скажем, я вижу сны. Что-то ещё?  
Ричард помотал головой беспомощно, и Придд прошёл мимо, к книжным полкам. Разговор был окончен.  
Сны? Сам Ричард снов не видел, только какие-то... тени? Он иногда ловил себя на мысли, что знает больше, чем мог знать.  
Ричард часто смотрел на старинные здания, проходя мимо них, и понимал, что они должны выглядеть иначе.  
Планировка города нередко сбивала его с толку, будто была совсем не такой, к какой он привык.  
Когда Ричард потерялся в детстве, парень постарше помог ему найти мать в толпе, и, хотя он не представился, Ричард с совершенной уверенностью мог сказать, что его звали Робер.  
Ричард знал, что любовь пахнет гиацинтами, а предательство - "Чёрной Кровью", хотя в жизни не нюхал ни гиацинты, ни дорогое вино, и уж конечно никого не любил.  
Мелкие детали, казалось, уже давно должны были сложиться в стройную картину, но они не складывались. Может быть, Ричард просто был безумцем.  
После того случая они с Приддом будто в некотором роде наладили контакт. Это сложно было назвать полноценным общением, хотя иногда они и вели ничего не значащие короткие беседы. В основном о всяких школьных мелочах, типа подготовок к тестам. О самом важном они не говорили, потому что сказать было нечего, но Придд иногда рисовал в его присутствии, и если их взгляды в такие моменты пересекались, они долго смотрели друг на друга, выискивая отражение своих забот. Общая непонятная тайна их сблизила.  
У Ричарда всё чаще болела голова, и иногда, когда он был один, ему мерещились звуки и фразы, которые он никогда раньше не слышал - и предпочёл бы не слышать вовсе. Не только потому, что мало какие из них были лестными. Кажется, он был неприятен даже собственным галлюцинациям. Ричард серьёзно обдумывал идею обратиться к психологу, но в последний момент что-то его останавливало.  
Рисунки Придда, тоже выглядевшего всё напряжённее, только усугубляли ситуацию, но Ричард не мог перестать смотреть.  
Однажды среди безликих нарисованных людей Ричард заметил себя. Значило ли это, что Ричард снился Придду тоже? Он не стал спрашивать, потому что не был уверен, что хочет слышать ответ, и во взгляде Придда ему почудилась тень благодарности.  
А потом Придд уехал. Сорвался с места неожиданно, и Ричард просто оказался поставлен перед фактом: Придд показал ему билет на поезд. Сказал, что едет в сторону Торки, но не сказал, зачем. Ричард не стал спрашивать, он догадывался. Столица давила на него, и Ричард сам бы с удовольствием уехал, но он не мог.  
С Приддом они попрощались довольно тепло, и что-то подсказывало Ричарду, что не навсегда.  
Без рисунков Придда головная боль и сопутствующие ей галлюцинации не отступили, но ослабли. Жизнь потекла своим чередом, и в какой-то момент Ричард почти поверил, что всё снова станет обычным и нормальным.  
Но на следующий день в метро он оказался напротив синеглазого мужчины с длинными чёрными волосами.  
Подходил к концу 399 год.


End file.
